clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Muffin
The Golden Muffin, formerly the name used for an artifact in a tomb, is a company and product manufacturers' alliance that is notorious, for its manufacturers produces low-quality products to the members. In the alliance, the company member would give orders to the alliance, who would transfer the order to a manufacturer member that will process the items. Founded by Kyoil, an oil company, Limbo, a manufacturer, and Overneath, a manufacturer too, the alliance once gained 32 members, who all left by 2007. It has gained multiple lawsuits for fraud, anti-trust activities and more fraud. One such case is the Business Council vs. Golden Muffin case, in which the Golden Muffin lost and had to compensate more than 48 companies and parties, both members and others who were externally affected. History 1997-1999: Concept arises Kyoil, an oil company, was gaining loads of profits. CEO Alex Cashcomein was pleased and wanted to gain more profits. The idea of an alliance gave him the idea of more profits. So he wanted to found one, but it took three years for a suitable alliance idea. Meanwhile, Limbo and Overneath were low on companies that have orders for them to manufacture the products. Kyoil was the first company to attend to them in three years for an order. Producing 50 million tons of oil, Limbo and Overneath gained money. This took place in 1998. Kyoil, Limbo and Overneath joined forces to form an alliance known as the Golden Muffin in 1999. Several companies joined and earned lots more money due to expenses saved and so forth and so on. 1999-2001: Heyday Golden Muffin succeeding in gaining many members, most of which were medium-profile companies that wanted to cut down on costs and manufacturers who had nothing to manufacture. Orders were passed on to the manufacturers and meetings were held to discuss on subjects on how to improve business. More and more companies joined the group, increasing the member count to thirteen. Kyoil, already gaining loads of money, decided to leave the group, but rejoined in 2000. Golden Muffin was the talk of the town. Companies flooded in and joined the alliance, raising the member count to a whooping thirty-two. However, despite its success came criticism. 2001 USA Government vs. Golden Muffin (Anti-Trust case) In 2001, when the USA was formed, the alliance Golden Muffin was sued for anti-trust activities. Kyoil immediately exited the alliance upon the opening of the case, but re-entered soon after. It is said that Golden Muffin's formation has caused a drop in manufacturers' cost, giving most competitors the lower hand and slowly defeating competition. Golden Muffin almost lost when Golden Muffin decided to settle the case with the USA government. 2001 McDoodle's vs. Golden Muffin case Two months after the end of the anti-trust case, Golden Muffin was sued by food and beverage giant McDoodle's for stealing its upcoming technology on processing burgers faster. At the time, twelve members quit the group, mainly because of the amount of trouble Golden Muffin was in. Golden Muffin lost the case and had to compensate McDoodle's and three other companies, one of which manufactured the techbology. 2002-2004: Coming to and End After the two defining lawsuits, more than 13 members had left, leaving nineteen members in the group. Golden Muffin could not lower the costs of its products, nor could it give any royalties to members. Sensing that Golden Muffin was cheating them of money, more members left the group. Overneath, one of the three founding members, went into liquidation, and exited the group in 2004. Golden Muffin processed lesser orders than before, and eventually, the group simply went into a blackhole. 2004 Golden Muffin vs. Overneath case Both Kyoil and Limbo thought that Overneath wanted to escape the group's troubles and betray the Golden Muffin, thus, they decided to sue Overneath. Their actual intention was to earn profit from the case if they had won. Golden Muffin officially sued Overneath on February 14, 2004. A third of the eighteen members had left halfway through the case. After conclusive research and intensive debating, Overneath was not charged for they had indeed went into liquidation based on records. A further seven members had left and only Kyoil, Limbo and three more members remained. Business Council vs. Golden Muffin case (2005) 2005 approached and there came the biggest obstacle for Golden Muffin yet: the Business Council vs. Golden Muffin case in which the Business Council sued Golden Muffin for fraud and monopolization. The 28 members who quit, along with the three members still in the Golden Muffin, were on the Business Council's side. Several other companies also joined in the case. Eventually, Golden Muffin lost the case and compensated 48 companies. Overneath, having gained the money, withdrew its bankruptcy order. 2006-2008: The Death of the Muffin See Also: Death of the Muffin Eventually, in January 2006, Alex Cashcomein resigned from his post in Kyoil, but remained as CEO of the Golden Muffin. Kyoil eventually quit the alliance. Limbo, also having found no substantial use in the Golden Muffin, also exited in 2007. Golden Muffin, by then, had become an independent company, but to no avail, it went into a whirlpool. The 'Golden Muffin', who had high popularity from 1999 to 2001, became infamous from 2002 to 2005 and eventually died down in 2006, was no longer heard of in newspapers or reports. Golden Muffin, under the insignia 'Gmin', still appeared in the stock market listings (the company went public in early 2007). The company, however, was not mentioned in the Yellow Pages or other company listing booklets. Golden Muffin's headquarters in Eastshield was unoccupied, but most claim it shifted to another location. Reports had shown that Golden Muffin had moved to another location in the Antarctic Peninsula, but the address was not stated. Golden Muffin as been assumed 'dead', or at least 'in a coma' by most. Some claim it is still alive but revamping its system. The company website, which was still online, stated that 'they were currently undergoing some minor renovations', although it is proved false. This is commonly dubbed as the Death of the Muffin. 2008-2010: Aftermath and Legacy Following the proclaimed 'Death of the Muffin', along with the official removal from the stock listing, Golden Muffin was no longer remembered. Kyoil manufactured oil on its own and its business boomed sine 2006. Limbo, who also had a board change, managed to find products to manufacture, with its big break in 2009 when Peach requested them to manufacture icePhones. Overneath, likewise, was asked to package Coke's products. As for Golden Muffin, it still exists but under the shadow of its former, inexistent self. Alex Cashecomein was never heard of again, either. Category:Items Category:Lost things Category:Food